Le camp (en pause)
by MlleYuu
Summary: Raven et Clarke échappent à leur beau père, un tyran violent et dangereux. Elles sont accueillies au camp "Arcadia" et ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver des personnes appartenant au passé sombre de Raven... Des rencontres, des secrets révélés et des sentiments expliqués. Clexa / Sea-mechanic / Lincatvia / Jaya / Marper
1. Chapitre 0 : Introduction

Salut à tous ! Cette fanfic traîne depuis tellement longtemps dans mes dossiers que j'avais oublier de la publier alors voilà. Excusez si il reste encore quelques fautes et désolé pour l résumé moyen.

Enjoy !

* * *

PDV Inconnu

Je marche dans cette rue, sans vraiment savoir où je suis. Les lampadaires se font de plus en plus rares, signe que je m'éloigne de plus en plus de ma ville. Ma vision est trouble à cause de l'alcool présent dans mon corps. Je marche lentement et j'aurai juré ressembler à un zombie vu ma position. Mes pieds me conduisent, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je cherche mes clefs dans mes poches alors que j'arrive devant la demeure camouflée derrière une allée de grands arbres bien taillés.

Je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche. Je fouille dans ma veste, rien. Je grogne de frustration en me rappelant les avoir perdu lors d'un combat dans un bar.

\- Et merde …

Je toque plusieurs coups à la porte en me préparant à affronter les regards désapprobateurs que j'affronte tous les soirs. J'entends quelqu'un arriver à la porte.

\- Clarke.

Ca y est. Ma presque sœur a cette lueur bien particulière dans le regard. Elle n'a pas pitié de moi mais je me sens tellement mal de lui faire ça.

\- Salut Ray'…

J'entre dans la maison et vais m'affaler dans le canapé avec un râle peu contrôlé. Raven me rejoint. J'aurais voulu pouvoir disparaitre tellement je me sentais coupable.

\- Clarky, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de te battre sans raison, on ne se parle presque plus depuis quelques jours, tu n'es jamais ici…

Elle examina ma joue rouge où un point s'est écrasé peu de temps avant. J'ai besoin de parler même si je ne sais pas où ça va me mener.

\- C'est notre beau père.

Raven s'agenouille entre mes jambes pour pouvoir regarder l'état des phalanges de mes mains. Elle me regarde tout de même attentivement, attendant que je parle. Je laisse mon regard traîner dans le vide et les mots sortent tout seul.

\- C'est un vrai con. Je comprends que maman ce soit mise avec lui après la mort de papa, on avait besoin d'argent, elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer seule. Il était sympa au début. Mais dès que maman s'est un peu remise de la mort de papa, il a commencé à penser qu'à sa gueule cet enfoiré. Elle n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'elle pense de lui mais moi je vais lui dire ces quatre vérités s'il me pousse à bout. Non, tu sais quoi je vais lui dire avant même. C'est un vrai tyran ce mec ! La preuve, on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le frigo. On doit acheter notre propre bouffe nous deux. Et si jamais on en parle à maman. Boum ! Une bonne branlée ! Putain ! On est même pas majeure Ray'. On pourrait aller porter plainte contre ce type.

Je me stoppe quelques secondes, mes doigts ont agrippés la main de Raven et je la sers fort dans la mienne. Je relâche la pression et reprend, essayant de modérer ma voix.

\- J'ai fouillé dans ses papiers l'autre jour. Tu sais que maman lui donne de l'argent tous les mois pour qu'il soit disant, paie sa voiture. Bah tu sais quoi ? Il ne la paie pas sa putain de bagnole. Tu sais dans quoi il dépense l'argent ?

Je marque une pause, dégoutée par ce que je vais dire. Raven me regarde, inquiète.

\- Ce salaupard va voir les putes, je crache. Je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai vu donner ce billet de cent à cette fille, elle est montée dans sa voiture…

\- Je pense que j'en ai assez entendu, dit une voix dans mon dos qui me fit frissonner.

Le grand homme au ventre grossit et plein de bière entra dans le salon.

\- Je vous ai accueillis dans ma maison et voilà comment vous me remerciez. Je supporte déjà mal que vous soyez là en permanence vous deux. Vous ne direz rien à Abby, ni aux flics d'ailleurs.

L'homme s'avança vers nous, dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je sens mon cœur battre de peur. J'ai encaissé bon nombre de coups de sa part et je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

\- Je vais vous envoyer en détention pour mineur. Je peux tellement facilement vous faire passer pour celles qui m'ont agressé. Je dirai que vous êtes dangereuse comme ça je n'aurais plus de problèmes. Et si jamais vous me faites chier… vous savez ce qu'il se trouve au sous-sol…

Je sens Raven commencer à trembler de peur tandis que j'explose.

\- Mais t'es qu'un connard, je hurle.

Je me lève et cette fois c'est moi qui le dépasse d'une demi-tête. Je baisse les yeux sur lui et le menace du regard. J'étais effrayée. Après tout il pèse le double de mon poids, mais je ne laisse absolument rien paraitre.

\- T'as bien entendu petit con…

Je sens le plat de sa main s'abattre sur ma joue déjà meurtrie et un bruit sec résonna dans la maison. J'ai mal mais je relève la tête. J'arme mon bras et me prépare à lui décrocher la mâchoire quand une voix s'élève.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Ma mère venait d'entrer en trombe dans le salon et avait apparemment assisté à cette scène.

\- Abby… T'es déjà là ?

\- Parce que tu comptais frapper mes enfants pendant mon absence ?! T'es complètement malade !

Prit sur le fait, prit de cours, il ne trouva rien à répliquer.

\- Clarke, Raven, prenez vos affaires, dit ma mère, les dents serrées.

Le regard de la femme était brulant, sûrement plus que le mien encore. Il va passer un sal quart d'heure cet enculé. Même si elle ne se sert pas de ces points, ma mère peut être tellement violente.

Raven me tire dans notre chambre en quatrième vitesse et j'entends vaguement ma mère déballer tout ce qu'elle a à dire à ce con. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Elle le menace. Il ne pourra même pas aller voir les flics, nous avons plus d'une preuve.

Dix minutes plus tard, chacune de nous a deux gros sacs sous les bras et ma mère démarre la voiture. Par la fenêtre je remarque ce regard noir qui me fixe. J'abaisse la vitre, lui fait mon plus beau sourire et sors ma main à l'extérieur. Alors que ma mère commence à avancer, je lui fais un doigt d'honneur que je laisse lever bien haut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nous voir.

Ma mère a les joues rouges de colères, je peux voir les traces qu'ont laissées ses larmes. Raven, qui est sur le siège passager pose une main sur l'épaule d'Abby.

\- Maman…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour la réconforter et Raven reste silencieuse.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu as dit à propos de mon argent ?

La voix de ma mère est tremblante. Je hoche lentement la tête alors qu'elle me regarde par le biais du rétroviseur. Je l'entends renifler hargneusement.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que tu sortais tous les soirs ?

\- Oui. Ce… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lève la main sur moi… sur nous.

Les doigts de ma mère serrent le volant à tel point que je me demandais si elle ne pouvait pas le briser.

\- On va où maintenant ? demande Raven qui jusque-là avait gardé le silence.

Ma mère sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrai nous héberger...

* * *

Et vooilà ! C'était le premier chapitre, avec l'espoir qu'i vous a plut. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir publier régulièrement avec les cours et tout mais j'essaierai.

Bye Bye


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arcadia

Le camp chapitre 2

PDV Clarke

Flashback

Je rentre au milieu de la nuit. Je meurs de soif et j'ai mal à la tête. Mes pied me trainent jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine sans aucun bruit. Doucement, je tourne le robinet et le son clair de l'eau heurtant le métal me fait sursauter. Je penche la tête pour prendre quelques grandes lampées du liquide frais. A peine ais-je refermer le robinet qu'une main forte se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne bouge plus, le cœur battant tout à coup à tout rompre.

C'est à cette heure que tu rentres …

Excuse-moi.

Je ne trouve pas la force de dire autre chose. Ma voix était déjà tremblante, mon souffle agité est la seule source de son brisant le silence oppressant régnant dans la maison. L'odeur de l'homme me parvient. Elle est forte, me pique le nez… je reconnais l'alcool. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif sur le côté et, dans sa main libre je vois la bouteille. Dans la pénombre je reconnais facilement le modèle de whisky qu'il achète souvent. Elle est quasiment vide. Je tremble alors qu'il lève lentement son bras tenant la bouteille et la pose sur le comptoir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il est imprévisible. Je me prépare à me retourner pour lui faire face quand il m'empoigne violement la nuque. Ma tête tombe en arrière sous ses longs doigts qui font presque le tour de mon cou. Je vais crier. Il faut que je réveille ma mère ! Il anticipe mon geste et plaque fermement son autre main sur ma bouche. Il me maintint contre lui avec force et commence à marcher en arrière. Je me débats à peine, appréhendant ses réactions. Soudain, je remarque où il m'emmène. L'escalier de la cave se trouve à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Je panique. M'accroche aux murs, donne des coups de pieds dans le vide, essaie de faire tomber des objets pour réveiller ma famille à l'étage.

Il grogne et me soulève. Mes jambes s'agitent dans le vide, je ne respire presque plus. Son avant-bras s'enfonce dans l'espace entre mon menton et mon cou. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues. Mes forces me lâchent. Je suis à la limite de l'évanouissement quand il me lâche.

Je m'étale au sol et cherche l'air. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger quand il pose un genou dans mon dos et se penche à mon oreille.

\- N'oublie pas ce qui arrive si tu en parles à ta mère ou qui que ce soit. Je ne t'ai pas encore montré tout ce que je peux faire.

Son haleine, ses paroles, la sensation sur mon cou qui persiste me donne envie de vomir…

Fin du Flashback

J'ouvre les yeux, ne voulant pas me rappeler encore cette scène. Je reste le regard dans le vide quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je remarque, du coin de l'œil que les paysages ne sont pas ceux dont j'ai l'habitude. Je relève la tête. Tout autour de nous, de grands pins nous protègent des rayons du soleil. A combien de kilomètres de Polis sommes-nous ? Je n'ai jamais vu une forêt semblable aux alentours.

Ma mère regarde droit devant elle, concentrée sur la route. Raven s'est endormie, bercée par le vrombissement du moteur. Cette situation est plutôt irréaliste. Raven dort alors que nous venons de quitter le seul endroit qui pouvait encore nous servir de maison.

\- On y sera bientôt.

Ma mère me regarde dans le rétroviseur. Je hoche la tête et me calle bien au fond de mon siège. Où est-ce qu'elle nous emmène ? Elle ne nous a rien dit et je commence à vraiment me poser des questions.

Alors que je regarde par la fenêtre les arbres qui nous dominent de toute leur hauteur, je sens que la voiture quitte la route pour entamer un chemin parsemé de cailloux. Les légers bonds réveillent Raven qui se plaint immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grommelle-t-elle.

\- On arrive.

Toy a coup intéressée, je me redresse. Après un virage, j'aperçois une grande arche en bois mesurant plusieurs mètres. Je parvins à lire les inscriptions peintes en noire sur la couche blanche qui recouvre les planches.

« CAMP ARCADIA »

Je hausse les sourcils. Un camp ? Juste après être passé sous l'arche, je senti ma mâchoire se décrocher.

Devant nous, une vue panoramique sur un grand lac reflétant le soleil. Trop obnubilée par la magnifique vue, je ne compris pas que nous nous étions arrêtés devant une maison peinte du même blanc que l'arche. J'ouvre la portière et tombe nez à nez avec une petite demeure typique américaine. Un escalier qui mène à un porche, deux étages, une petite terrasse couverte. Je laisse mon regard divagué et vois, un peu plus loin, un haut kiosque, toujours en bois entouré d'herbe. C'était magnifique. Très ensoleillé, ouvert. Et la forêt entourant apparemment l'enceinte du camp donnait une impression de barrière. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité mais j'étais plongée dans l'inconnu.

\- Abby ?!

Une voix d'homme résonna puis une porte que l'on ferme. Je me tournai vers la maison du début et vit un grand homme, noir habillé d'une chemise à manches courtes et d'un pantalon noir descendre le escaliers. Sûrement la connaissance dont ma mère avait parlé.

L'homme vint prendre ma mère dans ses bras et ils s'éteignirent quelques instants.

\- Bonjour Jaha. Excuse-moi de passer à l'improviste comme ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Clarke, Raven. Venez ici.

Je rejoins ma mère, suivit de la brune. Le fameux Jaha nous tendit la main et ma mère fit les présentations.

\- Je connais Jaha de l'hôpital. Il venait souvent me voir pour des problèmes assez particuliers.

\- En chanté les filles. Si j'ai bien compris Abby, tu voudrais que je les héberge c'est ça.

\- Oui, je t'en serais très reconnaissante. On est dans une situation difficile en ce moment.

\- Aucun problème. J'ai encore de la place et les jeunes vont être contents de voir des nouvelles têtes.

Raven s'excuse et dis devoir aller chercher quelque chose dans la voiture. Je ne dis rien, plutôt dépassée par la situation.

\- Octavia va être contente de vous voir.

\- Elle est là ?

Octavia ? C'est qui ça encore ? J'ai la vague impression qu'on m'a cachée des choses…

Je vois Jaha sortir un talkie-walkie de sa poche. Sérieusement ? Ils n'ont pas de portale ou quoi ?

\- O' ! Dépêches toi de venir à la réception on a une urgence !

Une urgence ? Pardon ?!

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour la faire venir…

\- Elle ne changera jamais, dit ma mère.

Quoi ? Ma mère connait apparemment bien cette fille en plus !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite brune arrive en courant. Elle est plutôt belle, athlétique, des beaux yeux bleus. Elle doit être un peu plus jeune que moi, environ seize ans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Elle est haletante et parlait avec difficulté. Jaha fait non de la tête, consterné par la remarque de la nouvelle venante et me pointe du doigt.

\- On a des nouvelles.

La fille me sonda de son regard pétillant une seconde puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle me tend une main que je serai fortement. Son excitation était presque palpable. Elle sautillait sur place.

\- Je m'appelle Octavia.

\- Clarke.

Je souris devant son attitude. Elle à l'air cool, marrante. Elle se tourne finalement vers ma mère.

Bonjour Abby.

Ma mère lui fait un sourire avant de l'étreindre une seconde.

\- J'ai droit à une explication ?!

Malgré moi, ma voix porte une pointe de jalousie et de colère. Ma mère commence.

\- Je la connais de …

\- Salut O'.

La voix de mon amie résonne dans mon dos ce qui me fait souffler On ne va jamais m'expliquer. Octavia se tourne et se fige devant Raven. Les deux filles se sondent intensément. Puis Raven ouvre lentement ses bras. Octavia se jette sur elle avec un cri aigu.

\- Raveeeeeennn !

Ok, je suis totalement paumée là. D'où Raven connaît cette Octavia ? Elles se connaissent depuis longtemps en plus vu comment elle s'étreignent et rient. Et Raven ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Je sens la jalousie emplir ma poitrine. Je chasse cette émotion d'un clignement de cil.

\- Ca fait du bien de te voir microbe, je l'entends dire.

Octavia se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un grimace à cette remarque. J'interroge Raven du regard, voulant des explications.

\- On s'est trouvée alors qu'on fuguait…

Elles se sourient et je n'insiste pas. Le passé de Raven était un sujet que nous abordions très peu, trop peu. J'avais toujours eu envie de connaitre son enfance mais elle refusait d'en parler. Peut-être que je pourrai en savoir plus ici. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jaha nous faisait visiter le camp. D'un côté il y a des salles de cours, un self, un gymnase et une salle de musculation. De l'autre une dizaine de bungalows pour les pensionnaires. Si j'ai bien compris, ils sont deux dans chaque. Raven et octavia parlent, rattrapant le temps perdu.

\- Bellamy est là aussi ? demanda Raven

\- Malheureusement oui, répondit octavia mais je perçu de l'ironie dans sa voix.

\- C'est qui ? je demande.

\- Mon abruti de frère, répond O'.

Raven semble hésiter puis reprend.

\- Et … Il y en a d'autre ici ?

\- Oui, on est presque tous là. Quad tu as trouvé Abby on a perdu aussi Murphy. Il y a Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Bryan, Miller et … y'en manque un…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Luna

Bonsoir / Bonjour à tous ! Alors voici ENFIN la suite. Peut être que je trouverai le temps de publier avant le nouvel an ;)

* * *

PDV Raven

Alors qu'Octavia prononçait les prénoms de tous mes anciens amis, je me sentis partir dans mes songes. Je revis ma fuite, la rencontre avec les autres mais je ne voulais pas retourner dans un souvenir alors que j'étais en face de mon amie. Je la regardais donc baisser ses doigts chaque fois qu'elle disait un prénom. Arrivée au sixième doigt de baisser, elle en garda un dernier en suspens et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- J'en oublie un ...

Je la laissai réfléchir tranquillement et en profitais pour regarder à l'horizon. Le soleil était encore assez haut pour que je vois le lac luire, refléter les rayons de notre étoile. J'admirai les alentours quand j'entendis Octavia s'exclamer :

\- Luna !

Je me figeais, sous le choc. Je n'avais plus entendu son nom depuis des années maintenant, j'avais tant bien que mal essayer de l'oublier mais elle réapparu encore une fois. En l'espace de quelques secondes, une tonne de souvenirs remontèrent et je me retrouvais face à jeune enfant aux épais cheveux bouclés. Je la revis me craindre puis se rapprocher progressivement pour finir par se balader innocemment dans la rue en me tenant par la main.

\- Raven ?

Clarke fit claquer ses doigt devant mon visage, me réveillant.

\- T'étais partie où là ? dit Octavia.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien et elle compris immédiatement.

\- Jamais tu ne l'as oubliée...

Je baissai la tête, presque honteuse. Elle avait raison et je le savais pertinemment. Je m'en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée de cette manière et de ne plus avoir eu de contact avec elle après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensembles.

-J'ai le pressentiment que tu dois me dire quelque-chose.

Clarke avait l'air aussi perdue que furieuse. Je la comprenais, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me retrouver dans cette situation un jour et ne lui avait donc jamais raconter l'entièreté de mon histoire( _vous allez la connaitre dans quelques chapitres)_. J'oubliais Clarke une seconde et regardais Octavia.

\- Tu crois que je pourrai lui parler.

Mon amie resta sans réponse et fit des moues aussi étranges les unes que les autres au fil de ses réflexions.

\- Je pensais à ce soir pendant le repas mais si jamais tu te reçois une gifle monumentale, il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas devant les autres, donc peut être que tu pourra la trouver au bungalow ...

\- Tu sais où elle est là ?

\- Elle doit rentrer pour se changer après sa séance de nage donc dans quelques minutes elle devrait être rentrée, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Je la remerciai du regard avant de retourner mon attention sur la blonde à mes côtés.

\- Je t'explique tout ce soir ! Mais je t'en pris, laisse moi aller la voir.

\- Je ne la connais pas, mais je déteste déjà cette Luna ...

\- Je t'en pris, ne m'en veux pas, minaudais-je.

Ça ne me ressemblais pas de quémander de cette manière mais en aucun cas je ne voulais que ma sœur me tourne le dos... la connaissant, ce genre de chose aurait presque cent pour cent de chances d'arriver. Elle souffla puis me fit un vague signe de la main.

\- Merci, dis-je avant de courir vers l'espace des bungalows que j'avais repéré plus tôt.

Chaque petit logement disposait de sa pancarte qui indiquait qui dormait où. Sur la première j'avais lu "Lincoln et Bellamy". Quelque chose de simple, qu'ils avait eux-même gravé dans le bois à en juger par l'écriture bancale et tremblante. Ne ressemblant pas à celle d'un professionnel. C'est seulement en arrivant à la troisième que je remarquai :"O' & Sea-princess". Le deuxième surnom m'interpella et je me rappelai immédiatement de la passion que Luna avait pour l'océan et la mer. Supposant donc que j'étais devant le bon bungalow, je m'assis sur la marche grâce à laquelle il était sur-élevé et attendais.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je e demandais ce que je fichais là. J'appréhendais la réaction de mon ancienne amie. Quand j'avais laissé le groupe pour ma nouvelle vie avec Clarke, elle m'en avait énormément voulu de l'avoir abandonnée alors que nous étions si proches. C'est à cause d'elle que j'avais longuement hésité à partir, je ne voulais pas la perdre, _elle_. Elle me faisait du bien, refermait les creux qui s'étaient formés dans mon cœur. Je devrai lui dire tout ça. Je _vais_ lui dire mais avant, je me devais de réparer les choses.

-Raven ?

Je sursautais et levais la tête. Luna...

Elle resta en suspens en me voyant, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses cheveux humides étaient plus foncés que dans mon souvenir. Je me perdis, la contemplant de longues secondes. Elle avait les traits plus fins qu'auparavant mais ses iris avaient cette couleur ambre, un brun clair, brillant que j'avais détaillé des milliers de fois. Une sensation étrange naquit dans ma poitrine et je respirai difficilement.

Je me levai lentement, comme face à un prédateur dangereux et la regardai de la tête au pied en un regard. Il ne me fallut qu'un millième de seconde pour remarquer ses jambes laissées à l'air libre par son short et les muscles de ses bras. Finalement, nos regards se rencontrèrent et je crus mourir. Elle était choquée de me voir, compréhensible, et je vis cette haine qu'elle éprouvait encore à mon égard.

\- Luna...

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction ! Elle s'approche et son visage devint impassible. Pendant une seconde j'eus peur su'elle ne me frappe. Je l'aurai mérité. Je fermais fort les yeux jusqu'à et serre les dents et en quelques secondes, le résultat est là. Sa paume claquer sur ma joue. Le choc fut assez violent pour me faire tourner complètement la tête. Je serrai la mâchoire et rouvris lentement les yeux. Je sentais sa colère, à quel point elle avait envie de mettre toute sa force dans son geste (car clairement elle ne l'avais pas fait à l'instant). Je tentais une approche.

\- Je la mérite ...

Luna approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, en attente d'explications.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis pensionnaire ici maintenant, répondis-je doucement, comme si j'étais coupable.

Elle me regarda intensément.

\- A la mort de Jack, Abby s'est retrouvé un mec. C'est un vrai enculé. Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, il nous traitait comme de la merde. Clarke la menacé et pour une fois, Abby était là pour le voir lever la main sur nous. J'avais l'impression de revoir mon père... On s'est barré de chez lui et Abby nous a amenées ici. Elle connait Marcus.

Luna sembla perdue dans ses pensées pendant un moment et je vis que la mention de mon père l'avait faite réagir. A la mention de sa personne, son regard avait changé.

\- Ecoute Luna. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette de vous avoir laissé, surtout de t'avoir laissé. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille...

-Raven, me coupe-t-elle. C'est bon. Tu avais le droit de recommencer une vie. Une vie plus heureuse, légale et moins difficile. Chacun de nous l'aurait fait si l'occasion s'était présentée. Il est vrai que je t'en ai longuement voulu mais j'ai grandis, on a grandis. Je te pardonne si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Je respire enfin, comme si tout le long de son discours j'avais retenu mon souffle. Un grand sourire pris place sur mon visage.

\- On fait la paix ?

Elle me tendit la main.

\- Bien sûr.

Je lui serrai fort la main et hésitai me^me à la prendre dans mes bras mais me ravisai. Ça aurait été de trop.

* * *

Et voilaaa. Le prochain chapitre sera le point de vue de Luna de ce moment.

Thx for reading.

XX MlleYuu


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles pdv Luna

Bonsoir à tous ! Alors voici ENFIIIIIN le chapitre !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard énorme, les cours prennent pas mal de temps ... '-_-

* * *

PDV Luna

En plein milieu du lac ARKADIA, je sentais les très légères vagues monter par dessus ma planche, le soleil chaud sur ma peau, la brise et à cet instant, un silence incroyable était présent. C'était en partie pour cette raison que j'adorais l'eau. Sur la rive, on pouvait entendre tout les sons qu'elle produisait, les vagues qui se brisent sur le sable, les remous formés par le courant pouvaient même être audibles. Mais une fois au milieu du lac, le silence était total. Je gardai les yeux à peine entrouverts pour percevoir les arbres sur la rive, de grands pins tout en longueurs qui étendaient leurs territoires jusque sur les hauteurs. A des kilomètres du camp on pouvait à peine distinguer le haut des montagnes qui nous séparaient de Polis. Le sommet le plus haut par ici était _la_ _falaise_ , comme nous aimions l'appeler. Un petit pic rocheux qui surplombait le lac d'une dizaine de mètres. Il était surtout connu par les pensionnaires pour la légende qui lui était attribué.

Depuis très longtemps l'endroit était réputé pour son ambiance particulière. Le soir, les amoureux s'y retrouvaient, les amis passaient parfois la nuit à profiter de le vue surprenante et l'atmosphère était toujours très calme, leur permettant de passer un moment coupé du reste. Certains pensaient qu'une certaine aura planait au dessus de cette corniche. Beaucoup d'actuels couples s'étaient formés en haut du pic et depuis, les personnes qui comptaient officialisé leur relation s'y retrouvaient. D'ailleurs, Jasper avait demandé à Maya d'être sa petite-amie en haut de la falaise et voilà deux ans que ces deux là étaient ensemble.

-Assez rêvasser, me dis-je.

Je me tournai pour me retrouver à plat ventre sur ma planche. A l'aide de grands geste de bras, j'avançai vers la rive et une fois à un distance raisonnable, je sautai dans l'eau. Elle était froide mais le soleil allait finir par me brûler la peau. Je nageai rapidement jusqu'au ponton, la planche me suivant par accoups grâce au cordon qui la reliait à ma cheville. Je me hissai hors de l'eau à la force de mes bras, m'appuyant sur les planches solides. Une fois hors de l'eau, je pris grand soin de ne plus trainer ma planche. Je la posai avec délicatement son support après l'avoir nettoyée méticuleusement. Sur la pointe des pieds et encore trempée, je sautillai de rochers en rochers pour éviter de me planter une épine de pin sous le pied. J'arrivai laborieusement aux bungalows et j'aperçue Octavia monter à toute vitesse vers l'entrée. J'eus même peur qu'elle ne tombe tant ses pieds avaient à peine le temps de toucher le sol pour la propulser.

\- Il lui arrive quoi encore , soufflais-je.

Je me répondis moi-même par un haussement d'épaule avant de gravir les petites marches qui me séparaient du bungalow. La porte était restée grande ouverte, prouvant à quel point la jeune brune était partie à la hâte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Je couru presque jusqu'à l'étroite salle de bain dans le fond et fus sous l'eau en quelques secondes. Je pris quelques minutes pour profiter de l'eau chaude mais, trop intriguée par le comportement d'Octavia, je coupai assez vite le robinet. Si elle était allé à l'entré c'était pour voir Marcus ou Jaha car Bellamy était aux cuisine avec Jasper et Monty et j'avais vu Lincoln près de la corniche. Il devait s'occuper des déchets près du bord.

Pendant que je pensai, j'avais enfilé un short de sport et un pulls aux manches longues léger. J'allais sortir quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner avec insistance. Je l'attrapai rapidement et décrochai.

-Allo ?

Personne ne répondit. Je redemandai si il y avait quelqu'un mais n'obtenu toujours aucune réponse. Je percevais vaguement un fond sonore, comme un bruit de vent... Je raccrochai finalement, pour le moins intriguée. Surement une fausse manip, pensais-je.

Je lançai mon téléphone sur mon lit et couru presque jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris à la volée et m'apprêtai à dévaler les escaliers quand un événement pour le moins inattendu me cloua sur place.

Devant moi, une fille était assise sur les marches du bungalow. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun café relevés en une queue de cheval mais sa veste rouge pétante en faux cuir attira toute mon attention. Et tout à coup, un souvenir me frappa sans prévenir.

Je me revis, enfant, venant juste de fuir les contrôles sociaux. Je revis les Blakes, je revis mes amis, je revis nos bons moments ensemble, je me souvins de toute la bande, au complet et Raven occupa finalement tout mon esprit. Je cru tomber à la renverse. Raven portait toujours une veste rouge, à l'époque elle lui arrivait presque aux genoux et elle remontaient les manches sans arrêts. Après toutes ces années à tenter de l'oublier, elle réapparaîtrait comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ?! Non, j'étais persuadé que nous n'étions que des lointains et vagues souvenirs pour elle. Sa vie actuelle devait être tellement mieux qu'elle ne se souciait probablement plus de nous. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi je voulais que ce soit elle. Je n'avais jamais réussi à l'effacer. Notre amitié était beaucoup trop forte.

-Raven ? lançais-je, incertaine.

La fille se retourna vivement et je crus vraiment m'évanouir, sous le choc. C'était elle ! Elle avait changé, évidement mais je reconnu immédiatement son regard, fatigué, usé mais qui gardait tout de même un éclat particulier, une force, une envie de vivre qu'elle avait toujours eue... Pour la première fois, je n'étais pas plus petite qu'elle. Elle avait de longues jambes fines, des boots lui arrivant mi-mollet couvrant une partie de son jean. Elle portait un long tee-shirt gris, sa veste rouge qui, gardait bien les marques de son ancienneté.

Elle se leva, pour me faire finalement face et je la vis me regarder de haut en bas d'un regard. Finalement, elle me regarda dans les yeux. J'étais complètement perdue, c'était elle ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réapparaissait maintenant ? Pourquoi je ressentais de nouveau cette sensation étrange, comme si mon estomac se serrait ? Toutes ces interrogations firent monter ma rage. Un haine incontrôlable. Je lui en voulais d'être partie, de ne pas être passée nous voir et toutes ces émotions refirent surface en un instant en même temps.

\- Luna...

Elle avait murmuré mon prénom et ce fut la goutte d'eau faisant débordé le vase. Je descendis les marches d'un pas décidé et me plantai devant elle, ne lissant paraître aucune émotions. Elle m'observa une seconde puis je la vis fermer les yeux, serrant fort les paupières. Je pris ça comme une invitation. J'armais mon bras et lançais ma paume sur sa joue. A la dernière seconde, je ralentis légèrement, ne mettant pas toute ma force dans mon geste, je tenais à ne tout de même pas lui retourné la mâchoire. Ma main claqua fort sa joue et Raven ne put empêcher sa tête de tourner sur le côté opposé. Quoi que je ressente à son égard, ça faisait du bien ! J'étais énervée comme jamais.

\- Je la mérite, dit-elle.

Je hochai énergiquement de la tête. Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine, pris un air presque menaçant et attendit de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle ne parla pas, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux alors je lui posai la question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son regard tomba sur ses pieds.

\- Je suis pensionnaire ici maintenant...

Quoi ?! Il se passait beaucoup trop de choses en l'espace de quelques minutes ! D'abord elle réapparaissait et en plus elle m'annonce que j'allais la voir tous les jours ! J'allais faire une crise à force !

\- A la mort de Jack, Abby s'est retrouvé un mec. C'est un vrai enculé. Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, il nous traitait comme de la merde. Clarke la menacé et pour une fois, Abby était là pour le voir lever la main sur nous. J'avais l'impression de revoir mon père...

A ses mots, je senti un picotement dans ma poitrine. Raven occupait toujours une place importante dans mon cœur, même si je ne voulais pas complètement me l'avouer, et l'entendre parler de son père me faisait mal car je savais ce que cela représentait. Elle avait beaucoup souffert avec lui et l'entendre dire que cet homme la frappais me donna une envie de meurtre.

-On s'est barré de chez lui et Abby nous a amenées ici. Elle connait Marcus. Tout s'est passé si vite que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'on fait ici, finit-elle.

Je percevais l'émotion dans sa voix, et je ne savais plus quoi dire. Mes pensées partaient dans tous les sens. D'un côté je la détestais toujours pour nous avoir lâché quand on avait besoin d'elle et surtout pour ne plus avoir donné de signes de vie depuis, mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas empêcher ces sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Que j'avais toujours eus.

 _\- Maintenant qu'elle est là, et qu'elle va rester un moment, pourquoi ne pas renouer les liens ?,_ pensais _-_ je _._

Elle commença à s'excuser et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. C'était bon de la sentir si sincère.

\- Ecoute Luna. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette de vous avoir laissé, surtout de t'avoir laissé. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille...

\- Raven, je la coupe. C'est bon. Tu avais le droit de recommencer une vie. Une vie plus heureuse, légale et moins difficile. Chacun de nous l'aurait fait si l'occasion s'était présentée. Il est vrai que je t'en ai longuement voulu mais j'ai grandis, on a grandis. Je te pardonne si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

\- On fait la paix ?, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je ris intérieurement. Cette situation ne pouvait pas être plus étrange et inattendue ! Je pris sa main et savourai cette sensation. Sa peau était chaude, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et je devinai ses sentiments, de la joie, de la fierté et je perçu un éclat particulier que je ne compris pas...

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qu'il allait se passer mais une grande partie de moi attendait la suite avec impatience.

* * *

J'espère que vous aussi vous attendez la suite avec impatience ! Et je pense que le chapitre sortira pendant les vacances aussi.

En attendant... Bye Bye Bye !

XX **MlleYuu**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les nouvelles pensionnaires

Bonsoir à tous ! Bon, du coup j'ai mis plus longtemps que prévu à publier ce chapitre et je pense que les prochains arriveront avec le même retard et je tiens à m'excuser si il reste des fautes, je ne fais pas forcément attention à 100 % Xb

 _( les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas)_

Enjoy !

* * *

PDV Clarke

Raven n'était toujours pas revenue et Octavia m'avait emmenée faire un tour à l'intérieur de la salle de muscu et du bâtiment où ils faisaient cour. Les salles de classes ressemblaient à celles de mon lycée et à ce moment, je pris enfin conscience de notre situation. Retournerais-je au lycée ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire du reste de cette année? Tout le lycée était déjà probablement au courant de notre situation et je ne voulais pas y retourner en sachant que chaque élève me regarderai avec pitié, même déguisée en fausse compréhension. Aucun ne comprendrai. Je ne comprenais déjà pas très bien moi-même. Combien de temps on allait rester là ? Pourquoi Raven connaissait tant de monde ici ? Un tat de questions qui restaient encore sans réponses me hantaient et tournaient inlassablement dans mon esprit.

Octavia était un vrai moulin à parole. Elle me parla du camp, des années déjà qu'elle y avait passé

-Je suis arrivée ici il y a environ 3 ans. Je devais avoir douze ou treize ans. C'est mon frère qui a trouvé l'endroit. Jaha nous a accueilli. Ça devait être provisoire au début, il devait nous remettre en maison d'accueil mais on l'a convaincu de nous garder. Pendant les périodes de vacances, on est animateurs et quand c'est plus calme, on entretient l'enceinte du camp. Les plus grand vont même parfois en ville pour poser des affiches ou distribuer des tracts. Les chanceux ...Je suis la plus jeune ici alors je ne sort presque jamais.

\- Mais vous êtes combien ici ? Comment ça se fait qu'il puisse vous héberger. Il n'a pas d'ennuie avec les juges et tout ?

\- On était quatre au début : mon frère, Luna, Maya et moi. Jasper et Monty nous rendent visite pendant l'année et passent les vacances d'été ici et Miller est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps, il travaille ici a plein temps. Concernant Jaha, je ne sais pas. Mon frère est majeur donc je pense qu'il est devenu mon responsable légal ou quelque chose comme ça … Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Octavia sortit du bâtiment et me mena sous le kiosque au milieu d'un champ. Nous étions sur une légère pente qui menait au lac. Le soleil qui tapait sur la peinture noire rendait l'atmosphère en dessous du toit pesant mais les courants d'air étaient agréables. Elle s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre la barrière en bois et je la rejoignit.

-Depuis quand tu connais Raven ?

Octavia ne me regarda pas, laissant son regard divagué quelques longues secondes avant de répondre.

-Elle était en pleine fugue. Mon frère et moi on venait de se faire viré d'un magasin par le vendeur qui menaçait d'appeler les flics. On a couru et on est tombés sur Raven. Au début on a rien dit mais dès qu'elle a entendu que les flics allaient arrivés, elle est venue avec nous et on l'a prise avec nous jusqu'à notre planque. Elle nous a raconté son histoire une fois la nuit tombée et on s'est direct bien entendus. C'est bien après qu'on est tombé sur les autres... Mais elle t'a surement déjà raconté non ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle ne m'en parlais jamais. C'était un sujet très sensible qu'on avait rarement abordé. La jeune fille me regarda et sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Elle t'en parleras. Si elle ne la pas fait c'est qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Elle a du mal à parler du passé, du sien en particulier, me dit-elle.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et son regard bienveillant me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Je hochais la tête et on continua à parler de pourquoi j'étais là plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je vois du coin de l'œil des personnes venir vers nous. Je tournais la tête après qu'Octavia se soit levée agillement.

C'était Raven. Elle marchait vite, faisant des grands pas pour nous rejoindre et je remarquais la fille derrière elle qui tentait de suivre son rythme. Raven courut sur les derniers mètres, enjambant les quelques marches qui nous séparaient d'elle et se jeta dans mes bras. J'étais plus que surprise mais je ne me plaignis pas et passait mes bras dans son dos. Un signe d'affection si spontané de la part de la brune était un peu inhabituel mais pas désagréable.

\- Tu ne risque pas de dormir ce soir, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à dire, chuchota-t-elle près de mon oreille.

Je souris. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Je crevais d'envi de tout savoir.

\- Alors Luna, tu ne l'as pas tuée à ce que je vois, dit Octavia.

Raven me relâcha et baissa la tête.

\- Non mais elle risque d'avoir une belle marque demain, expliqua Luna en pointant sa propre joue du doigt.

Je me tournais vers la brune et lui fit relever la tête de force, les deux mains en dessous de son menton. Elle évita mon regard mais je vis une rougeur sur sa joue droite. Elle s'était pris une claque !

-Tu t'es faite frapper par Luna ! s'exclama Octavia qui regardait le visage de Raven par dessus mon épaule. Wa j'en reviens pas !

Les joues de Raven rosirent plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et elle poussa Octavia, visiblement mécontente et légèrement ... gênée.

-Je l'ai laissée faire, se défendit mon amie avant de changer de sujet. Dans tous les cas, Clarke, je te présente Luna et Luna, je te présente Clarke.

Je regardais la jeune fille devant moi, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés. Elle me tendit une main et je la serrai énergiquement. Elle était belle et dès le premier regard j'avais senti quelque chose de spécial chez elle.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, dit-elle.

Quoi ? J'aillais lui demander d'où elle me connaissait mais les haut-parleurs installés un peu partout dans l'enceinte se mirent à grésiller et une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

\- Tout le monde, rendez-vous dans la cafétéria. Sans tarder s'il vous plait c'est important.

\- C'était Marcus, nous dit Octavia. C'est l'associé de Jaha.

\- Le collègue, la corrigea Luna.

La plus jeune souffla et partis devant, direction le réfectoire. Raven se plaça à ma gauche et me pris par le bras pour que je soit à côté d'elle alors que nous marchions. Luna nous suivait sans rien dire. Je me penchais vers mon amie et me moquait amicalement d'elle.

\- Alors comme ça tu te laisse frapper maintenant ?

\- Oh la ferme…

Elle lâcha mon bras et accéléra pour me laisser un mètre derrière elle. Je secouais la tête. Elle était encore une grande enfant à bouder de cette manière pendant dix secondes à tout cassé. Je me retrouvais donc aux côtés de Luna qui me regarda avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a eut droit à une claque ? lui demandais-je enfin.

-Elle le méritait. Elle t'expliqueras et si jamais, pose lui la question. Elle pourrait intentionnellement omettre de t'en parler.

Nous arrivions près de l'entrée du réfectoire. La grande porte coulissante avait été totalement ouverte ce qui laissait une entrée de plusieurs mètres. J'entrais dans la pièce tout en large dont les murs étaient en bois et le sol en béton lisse. Il y avait trois longues tables de bois réparties à plusieurs endroits de la salle, accompagnées d'une douzaine de chaises chacune. Sur le mur de l'entrée étaient accrochés de longues planches de surf au style hawaïen. Le mur sur la droite n'était pas décoré et une porte comme on en vois dans les saloons des westerns séparait la salle des cuisines. Enfin, sur la gauche avaient été accrochés des cadres dans lequel on avait placé des photos et je remarquais que certaines étaient même en noir et blanc. L'espace était éclairé par des rangées de belles lampes qui pendaient au plafond et émettaient une lumière entre le blanc et le jaune.

Le tout donnait une ambiance plaisante et agréable à la pièce. Je m'attendais à voir des murs gris et des tables en fer avec les bancs intégrés mais au finale c'était tout le contraire.

Raven nous attendais, Octavia avec elle sur la première table. Elles étaient assises en face de l'autre et Octavia me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je m'exécutais et Luna pris alors place en face de moi à côté de Raven. On resta quelques secondes en silence jusqu'à ce que ma mère apparaisse, aux côtés d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux assez longs noirs, virant au gris à certains endroits. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt gris sous une veste en cuire, d'un pantalon noir un peu style armée et d'une paire de boots noires. Sa barbe de quelques jours le rajeunissait et son regard bienveillant se posa sur chacunes de nous tour à tour.

\- O', où sont les deux autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils sont là ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Une fille et un garçon arrivèrent en courant. Le garçon avait la peau légèrement brune alors que la fille était aussi blanche qu'un claire de lune. La fille ralentit quand elle entra, tandis que le garçon sa plaça vers Marcus. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Raven et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Salut Raven, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Salut Maya.

Encore une de plus … Raven avait beaucoup de choses a me dire … Est-ce qu'une soirée allait même suffire ?

Le garçon dit quelques mots à l'homme qui prit ensuite la parole.

\- Désolé de vous avoir interrompus dans ce que vous faisiez les jeunes mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous avez déjà, pour la plus part, rencontré Clarke et retrouvé Raven et vous allez avoir l'opportunité de passer du temps ensemble. Je viens de m'entretenir avec Abby et on en a conclut que vous alliez rester ici les filles. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve de quoi vous héberger les trois, dit-il en s'adressant à Raven et à moi.

\- Mais ça prendrait combien de temps ? demandais-je.

Pas que je ne me plaisait pas ici mais je n'étais pas chez moi quand même…

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke, me répondit ma mère. Il faut que je trouve une maison ou un appartement assez grand pour trois et qui rentrerait dans mon budget. Vous laisser ici est déjà moins couteux et plus agréable pour vous je pense.

Elle s'approcha de la table et s'assit près de moi.

\- Pour les cours, ça va être compliqué de vous rendre au lycée car Polis est à une un peu moins d'une heure d'ici. Mais vous pouvez rester ici, ils on des cours la semaine. Tu vas vite t'y faire et tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis… Tu vas apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Elle posa une main sur ma joue.

\- Et je suis sûre que vous allez plus vous amusées que si vous étiez en cours toute la journée. C'est provisoire Clarke…

\- T'inquiète, je ne suis plus une gamine maman.

Je sentais tous les regards braqués sur moi alors je lançais un regard à Raven qui me fit un grand sourire suivit d'un hochement de tête énergique.

\- De toutes façons je n'ai pas envi de retourner au lycée.

Ma mère me sourit et m'embrassa doucement sur le front. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers Marcus. Raven abordait un grand sourire et semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle se tourna vers Luna, le regard pétillant et fit rouler ses doigts sur la table comme sur un tambour pour montrer son excitation.

\- Bon, on va aller vous montrer vos bungalows ! dit Octavia, toute excitée.

* * *

Et voilaaaaa ! Enfin un autre chapitre assez calme mais vous allez en apprendre beaucoup dans le prochain et celui d'encore après X). Il a mis un moment a sortir mais enfin, les vacances sont là. Je pense que je vais publier un ou deux autres chapitres avant septembre.

Bye Bye

XX Yuu


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Raven

Hey ! Enfin un autre chapitre. Restez bien concentrés parce qu'il risque d'être long et chargé en informations …!

 _(Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas)_

Enjoy !

* * *

PDV Rven

La fin de la journée était arrivée et on nous avait crié dessus pour qu'on vienne manger, n'ayant toujours pas bouger après deux appels. Clarke discutait de tout et rien avec Octavia sur le chemin mais je savais que la brune ne racontait ni mon histoire, ni les détails de la sienne. Je les avais entendues converser de Polis, du lycée, tandis que je restais entre Luna et Maya, cette dernière restant silencieuse. Je sentais souvent le regard de Luna sur moi mais je ne fis aucune remarque me contentant de sourire légèrement. J'avais hâte que quelques semaines passent pour que notre relation redevienne comme auparavant, rien qu'avoir le droit de lui tenir la main me ravirai. J'étais plongée dans mes pensée quand Luna me frappa l'épaule.

\- Hé ! Tu m'as assez blessée aujourd'hui, me plaignis-je en pointant ma joue.

\- Tu écouterais quand on te parle aussi…

\- Désolé, de quoi vous parliez ?

\- J'étais en train de t'expliquer comment ça se passe ici mais tu n'avais pas l'air passionnée.

\- Un règlement n'a jamais rien de passionnant, me moquais-je.

Elle refit claquer sa main sur mon épaule, doucement.

\- Il va te concerner de très près alors tu ferais mieux d'être au courant. J'imagine qu'on va attendre que Jaha vous explique tout en détails pendant le dîner, devant les autres…

Nous arrivions devant le réfectoire et je n'eus pas l'occasion de répliquer quelque chose que Luna était déjà partie s'asseoir au bout de la table. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dépêchais pour avoir la place en face d'elle. Elle me sourit, moqueuse.

-Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

\- Tu as tout compris, soufflais-je avec le même sourire.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que je ne disait pas ça pour blaguer… Du jour au lendemain elle avait refait surface dans ma vie et je ne pourrai jamais me séparer d'elle à nouveaux, ce serait trop douloureux. Clarke vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, Octavia en face d'elle et Maya prit une chaise pour la placer dans la largeur de la grande table. Elle se retrouva donc entre Luna et moi.

Tout le monde étais assez silencieux, Maya et Octavia se parlaient par le biais du regard et par quelques grimaces, donnant lieux à certains moments étrangement comiques, Clarke avait la tête posée sur sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table et les regardais sans rien dire. Je sentais encore le regard de Luna sur moi et cette fois-ci, je levais les yeux pour planter mon regard dans le sien. On resta encore sans rien dire quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre en faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le béton.

\- Bonsoir à tous !

Je levais la tête et tombais sur Jaha, l'homme que nous avions rencontrées plus tôt. Tout le monde répondit en cœur : « Bonsoir !»

\- Rebonjour Clarke et Raven. Je vous ai laissé un papier avec vos affaires sur le quel vous trouverez le règlement, je ne me sens pas d'humeur pour un long discours…

Je regardais Luna, un grand sourire sur le visage. Jaha n'allait pas tout nous expliquer en détails ! Elle me tira la langue en réponse et fit mine de bouder.

\- Maya, tu veux bien apporter le chariot ?

La petite brune se leva et se dirigea vers les porte battantes menant à la cuisine. Clarke regarda O'.

\- J'espère que c'est bon parce qu'on est là pour un moment et la bouffe c'est sacré !

La plus jeune hocha la tête et nous assura que la nourriture était tout à fait mangeable car c'est nous qui devions la préparer pendant que le camp était fermé. Je vis Clarke immédiatement ouvrir la bouche et s'exclamer.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner moi ! Mais vraiment, je serai capable de mettre le feu...

\- T'inquiète, on est toujours par deux, la rassura Luna.

La blonde fit une petite grimace peu rassurée. Maya arriva enfin en poussant un chariot en métal sur lequel était posé plusieurs assiettes. Elle en déposa une devant chacune de nous et je découvris mon hamburger avec plaisir.

\- Aujourd'hui c'était à Bryan et Octavia, me dit Luna. Tu choisis ce que tu veux manger et tu te débrouille pour le faire.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait voulu faire ça, rigolais-je.

Maya déposa un grand saladier de frite au milieu de la table mais à mon grand étonnement, personne ne se jeta dessus. Marcus nous rejoignit et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, à trois chaises de nous. Maya se dépêcha de le servir et il la remercia avec un grand sourire. Jaha s'assit enfin et dès qu'il fût servit et Maya assise, les mains se précipitèrent dans le saladier. J'étais étonnée de voir autant de respect mais dans le bon sens.

Clarke fût la première à mordre dans son hamburger.

\- Bravo Octavia, il est super, dit-elle la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

Mon amie lui sourit et attaqua son repas. Tout le monde commença à parler calmement et je me contentais d'écouter.

\- Ça vous dirai qu'on aille à la falaise demain soir ? J'aimerai bien voir les étoiles, le ciel est dégagé, proposa Octavia.

\- Je veux bien, dit Luna.

\- On pourrait se faire griller des marshmallows, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait dans la cuisine, renchérit Maya.

\- Dans ce cas, on y va. En plus vous pourrez voir la vue qu'il y a, c'est magnifique, dit Luna en regardant Clarke puis moi.

Je haussais les épaules et Clarke était partante. On continua à manger sans qu'il n'y ait de grandes discussions jusqu'à ce que des vois venant de l'extérieur nous parviennent. Un jeune homme, grand et fin entra en raccrochant son téléphone. Je mis un moment à le reconnaître, il avait beaucoup changé, avait un début de barbe et les cheveux devant la figure. Il releva la tête après avoir fermé les portes et vint embrasser sa sœur sur le front.

\- Roh dégage, se plaignit-elle. Va plutôt dire bonjour, dit-elle en me désignant d'un signe de tête.

Le garçon leva la tête et son regard tomba dans le mien. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

\- Salut Bell', dis-je.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la table alors que je me levais et il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui mais me relâcha rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!

\- Longue histoire. Bellamy, je te présente Clarke.

La fille concernée leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Oh, salut Clarke.

Il ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, ouvrant et fermant la bouche avant de lui tendre la main. Clarke fronça les sourcils mais lui tendit la main et la serra. Il resta là à la fixer encore une seconde jusqu'à ce que je le pousse et qu'il aille s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur qui murmura un : « Ok ... ». Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ? Je n'avais jamais vu Bellamy agir aussi bizarrement…

Je me suis rassise en face de Clarke qui se pencha à mon oreille.

\- C'est qui ce mec …

\- C'est Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia.

\- Il est tout le temps aussi bizarre ou c'était juste moi ?

\- Je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça … Sûrement ton charme naturel.

Clarke me regarda en soufflant et je haussais les épaules. Alors que l'on recommençait à manger, Octavia demande à son frère ce qu'il avait fait en ville.

\- Je suis allé retrouvé Monty après avoir placardé les affiches et il m'a prêté sa console. Tu pourra venir joué si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'installe pas dans une salle ou au réfectoire ? Comme ça tout le monde pourrait jouer, dit Luna.

\- On verra, répondit-il simplement, peu emballé par cette idée.

Le repas ce passa à merveille dès que j'avais demandé à Bellamy de ne rien dire à propos de notre rencontre. Je ne voulais pas que Clarke apprenne notre histoire par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. A la fin du repas, Maya et Bellamy restèrent pour débarrasser et Octavia nous emmena aux bungalows. Le premier était celui de Bellamy et de Lincoln, j'avais vaguement entendu parler de ce dernier quelques années auparavant. Le deuxième était celui de Luna, d'Octavia et de Maya. Finalement, la troisième battisse était libre et nos affaires avaient été déposées devant la porte. Octavia me tendit une clé et un double à Clarke.

\- On vous souhaite la bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure, dit Luna, l'air très sérieux.

Sa remarque me fit sourire mais je senti un picotement dans ma poitrine. La veille, j'avais une maison, un vraie et maintenant je partageais ma chambre avec Clarke… Je chassais la sensation désagréable rapidement et fus immédiatement étouffée par les bras d'Octavia qui venait me sauter dessus pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je ris pendant notre étreint. Elle me regarda avant de me lancer quelques mots et de se retourner.

\- Évite de donner trop d'informations d'un coup. Elle pourrait avoir besoin de temps. Et toi aussi …

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et l'étreignit une seconde.

\- Bonne nuit vous deux ! Lança-t-elle avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Luna prit Clarke dans ses bras avec son habituelle douceur puis vint mon tour. Je me sentais déjà fondre devant son regard et rien ne s'arrangea quand elle ouvrit les bras, me proposant un câlin. Je ne résistai pas et m'engouffrais dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et respirai son odeur. C'était la meilleure chose que j'avais vécu depuis des mois ! Je la senti poser sa tête dans mon cou et frissonnai légèrement. Je mis fin à l'étreinte quelques secondes après et lui laissai un baiser rapide sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit Luna, dis-je.

\- Bonne nuit …

Clarke me prit par le bras et me fit monter les marches qui menaient à notre chambre alors que je ne lâchais pas Luna des yeux.

\- Bon Rav' je veux bien que tu sois complètement accro à cette fille mais j'aimerais bien un peu d'aide, grogna Clarke.

Je portais mon attention sur elle et la vit en train d'ouvrir la porte, un sac sous chaque bras.

\- Désolé !

Je me précipitais pour prendre un de ses sacs pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte, les joues en feu. Je devais me contrôler avant de faire une connerie ou de me mettre dans une situation dans laquelle je ne voulais pas me retrouver…

On alluma immédiatement les lumières une fois à l'intérieur et découvrit une pièce aussi grande que mon ancienne chambre mais qui était prévue pour deux personnes et non une. A gauche de la pièce se trouvait un lit une place dans l'angle du mur et sur la gauche se dressait des lits superposés. Contre le mur en face de nous, deux imposantes armoires et un petit miroir carré était accroché entre elles pour les séparer.

\- Je prends le lit du haut, m'exclamais-je.

\- Comme tu veux, je voulais le solitaire, dit-elle en pointant le petit lit de droite.

\- T'es pas drôle …

Elle haussa les épaules, déposa ses sacs sur son nouveau lit et explora la pièce. Sur la droite, après les armoires se trouvait une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et on tomba nez à nez avec la plus petite salle de bain que je n'avais jamais vue. La douche était quasiment collée aux toilettes, étant séparés seulement par le rideau bleu clair. En face de la porte trônait un petit meuble qui faisait office de rangement ainsi que de miroir.

-Le même décor que celui d'un film d'horreur, pensais-je.

Clarke sortit et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- C'est pas le grand luxe mais je trouve ça déjà pas mal. On peut parler sans que maman ne vienne nous dire qu'elle nous entends à l'autre bout de la maison, la salle de bain n'est pas loin … Au fond je trouva ça pas mal, dit-elle.

Je grimpais à l'échelle qui menait à mon lit et laissai échapper un long soupire de contentement quand je m'écrasais sur le matelas. Il était assez mou et confortable. Clarke se précipita de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et je fis comme elle une fois qu'elle sortit avec un longue serviette blanche enroulée autour de la poitrine.

Le jet d'eau frappait doucement mon dos alors que je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais dire à Clarke. Je ne voulais pas tout lui dire ce soir et la connaissant, elle allait sûrement s'endormir au milieu de mon récit. Je sortis avec les cheveux humides vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt large. Aucune de nous deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que je me sois assise sur le lit en dessous du mien.

\- On rangera nos affaires demain, me dit Clarke en regardant la pile de sac à côté de l'entrée.

Je hochais la tête puis m'assit en tailleur de manière confortable. Je pris une grande inspirations et Clarke vint immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sans plus attendre, je commençai mon récit, revivant les scènes alors que je lui expliquait tout en détails.

 ** _Flashback_**

Ma mère était morte depuis plusieurs mois et au fil des jours l'attitude de mon père se dégradait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'alcool pour oublier sa peine. J'étais encore très jeune, je devais presque avoir dix ans quand il a commencé à boire. Je rentrai de l'école seule et une fois à la maison, soit je me retrouvais seule, soit il était saoul dans sa chambre. J'avais rapidement compris que je devais m'occuper de moi même et pendant presque un an, en rentrant des cours je me faisait à manger et laissais un assiette pour mon père sur la table de la cuisine. Quand je repartais le lendemain matin, l'assiette était vide et posée dans l'évier avec la pile de vaisselle. Je voyais mon père quelques minutes par jour et le week-end pendant la journée. Il se négligeait, ne se rasait plus et prenait des habits au hasard dans son placard. Il me parlait comme si tout allait bien mais je percevais son ton un peu évasif et il avait parfois du mal à faire une phrase correcte. Il me parlait de l'école, il voulait savoir ce que j'avais appris et avec qui j'avais passé la journée et continuait à me sourire.

Un samedi comme les autres, j'étais seule à la maison et j'ai entendu le téléphone sonner. Je venais d'avoir douze ans. A l'autre bout, c'était les urgences. Ils m'indiquèrent que mon père s'était battu dans la rue et qu'il allait rentré le soir même. Je pensais que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais m'occuper de lui et que tout irait bien mais je me trompais tellement. C'est ce week-end là que tout a basculé.

Mon père est rentré vers 19 heures. Il avait un énorme hématome sur la joue, une bosse sur le front et avait un peu de mal à marcher.

\- Ma puce, je suis rentré, avait-il dit en entrant.

Je m'étais précipitée vers lui et l'avais pris dans mes bras, persuadée que ça lui ferrait du bien. Mais au lieu de m'étreindre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il m'a violemment repoussé. J'ai trébucher et suis tombée contre la table derrière moi. Il s'est approché et m'a relevé en me soulevant et sans un mot, partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'avais mal au dos, je m'étais pris la table en plein dans la côte.

Plusieurs mois sont passés et mon père devenait distant. Une fois il n'est pas rentré pendant tout un week-end et j'avais dormi chez Clarke. J'avais fait comme si tout allait bien mais au fond j'étais paniquée. Qu'était-il arrivé à mon père ? Il ne s'absentait jamais aussi longtemps … Je suis rentré le lendemain avant les cours et il était allongé dans le canapé.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Chez Clarke, elle m'a invité à dormir.

Je jetai un seul regard sur la table basse en face de lui et je vis immédiatement un sachet transparent éventré duquel s'échappait une espèce de poudre blanche. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était … Il s'est levé et m'a empoigné le bras.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes la maison sans ma permission !

J'étais tétanisée. Mon père n'avait jamais haussé le ton de cette manière avec moi. Je me raidis et il tira sur mon bras.

\- T'as compris ?!

Je hochais vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bien. Va dans ta chambre, je ne vaux pas te voir.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Mon avant-bras portait encore la trace de ses doigts et me faisait souffrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe … ?

Mon père devenait de plus en plus violent. J'allais souvent dormir chez Clarke quand il n'était pas là et rentrais très tôt le matin pour être sûre qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Il me terrorisait….

 **_Retour au présent_**

J'avais attrapé un oreiller pour le serrer contre ma poitrine. Les souvenirs étaient douloureux. Je sentis Clarke poser une main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu n'as jamais parlé autant de tout ça … Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ? Ça peut attendre.

\- Non Clarke, je n'aurai pas la force de recommencer.

Je me détendis un peu et sautais quelques années qui se ressemblaient toutes. Je ne rentrai pas trop dans les détails, sentant Clarke un peu fatiguée malgré tout et je ne voulais pas spécialement m'attarder dessus maintenant.

\- C'est en fuguant que j'ai rencontré la bande. J'étais partie à l'école avec un sac plain à craqué de nourriture et de quelques vêtements. J'avais quatorze ans. Je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison après les cours et suis partie dans le centre-veille. Je ne savais pas trop où aller mais je m'en fichais. C'est en sortant des cours que je suis tombée nez à nez avec Bellamy et Octavia qui courraient dans la rue, un marchand furieux leur courant après. J'ai entendu que l'homme voulais appeler les flics alors je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai courus avec eux. J'avais peur que la police ne me trouve et qu'elle me ramène chez mon père. Ce qui était la dernière chose que je voulais ! Octavia avait dix ans environ. ils m'ont pris avec eux jusqu'à leur planque. On y a fait connaissance et j'ai rencontré Luna. Tu vas te foutre de moi mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film. Quand je l'ai vue, je me suis arrêtée de marcher, ma bouche s'est ouverte et je suis passée pour une conne. Je suis restée à la regarder au moins cinq secondes alors que Bellamy et Octavia attendaient que je rentre pour fermer le passage qui menait à la planque. Même à l'époque je l'avais trouvé magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus en bataille que maintenant mais j'avais instantanément ressenti un truc nouveau.

Je sentis Clarke rire doucement contre mon épaule. Elle me regarda avec tendresse et m'encouragea à continuer disant qu'elle « adorait la Raven amoureuse ». Ses mots me mirent mal à l'aise alors je ne m'attardais pas la dessus. Je repris en sautant le passage Luna et je ne lui racontais pas tout ce que m'avaient dit les autres. Ils en parleraient quand _ils_ le voudraient. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de raconter leurs vies.

\- Une semaine est passée et mon père m'a retrouvé. Il m'a ramenée à la maison et a été plus violent que jamais. C'est Abby qui est intervenue … Elle venait pour me voir parce que tu lui avait dis que je n'étais pas aller à l'école ce jour là. Elle a appelé la police et mon père a été embarqué par la police. A peine quelques jours plus tard, ta mère avait fait toutes les démarches pour devenir mon responsable légale…

Clarke avait les paupières lourdes, ça se voyait mais elle trouva la force de me noyer sous une tonne de questions.

\- Je ne savais pas que ma mère avait fait ça … Quand j'y repense, c'est plutôt logique, elle s'est occupée de tous tes papiers pour le lycée. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dis ce que faisais ton père ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé des autres ? Tu les a revu après, quand tu vivais avec nous ? Oh mon dieu, ça devait être horrible l'attitude de…l'ex de ma mère. Je suis désolée de t'avoir obligée à parler de ça et ..

\- Clarke stop ! Tais toi ! Ne t'excuse pas, je voulais t'en parler de toutes façons. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant parce que je n'en trouvais pas la force et ce n'étais jamais le bon moment. Et oui, je voyais encore la bande une fois chez toi mais c'est devenu rare et on s'est complètement perdus de vue… Ou plutôt JE les ai abandonnés …

Je fermais les yeux, sentant une forte douleur s'incruster dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça tout de suite et Clarke s'en rendit compte.

\- C'est bon Raven, j'en sais assez pour cette nuit. On va aller se coucher pour être en forme demain.

Elle se pencha sur moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et elle déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je me sentais bien mieux. Je fermais les yeux dans ses bras réconfortants et elle chuchota.

\- Bonne nuit Rav'. Je suis là si jamais ...

\- Bonne nuit princesse.

Je l'entendis doucement souffler du nez à l'entente du surnom. Elle me relâcha et après s'être silencieusement assurée que j'allais bien, elle se glissa sous sa couette. Elle était déjà endormie une minute après. Je me penchais sur son lit et l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentais mieux. J'avais besoin de tout dire à Clarke et rien que ce que j'avais confessé ce soir m'avait libéré d'un énorme poids. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi légère depuis un bon bout de temps.

Je remontais dans mon lit et m'engouffrais confortablement dans la couverture, tournée face au vide. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder et m'imaginais la vie au camp. Je me vis entourée de tous mes amis et je finis par tomber de sommeil vers 23 heures.

* * *

Et voici un chapitre un peu long. Je m'excuse si il reste des fautes mais je voulais me concentrer sur l'histoire de Raven. Dans les prochains chapitre on en saura un peu plus sur les autres et dans quatre à cinq chapitres je vais introduire Lexa. Elle en aura mis du temps !

Bye Bye

XX Yuu


End file.
